Team B vs. Team C
Team B vs. Team C is the ninth fight of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. Pre-Fight Julius Novachrono and his several mages rearrange the battlefield, and Asta notices that it irks "Xerx". As Team C makes their way over, Kirsch Vermillion claims that his beauty will never change nor will the fates of the ugly, but Asta and Mimosa Vermillion disagree; Magna Swing challenges Asta, who agrees. Xerx contemplates fighting Kirsch and then suggests that his team show teamwork. Asta points out that Xerx was not happy when the battlefield changed, and asks if he had traps already set up. Noting that Asta must be able to sense Ki, Xerx admits that he found out the location of the exam ahead of time and placed several traps the day before. Shocked that he could find out such information, Mimosa questions who he is, while Asta yells that strategy is unfair. However, Xerx points out that collecting information is also part of war and that the rules say nothing about it, which frustrates Asta. The boy asks for the locations of the traps, but Xerx refuses because their opponents might be able to read their movements. Fight As the match begins, Kirsch covers the battlefield with Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard. Mimosa struggles to find an opening in the magic, and Xerx decides to wait for the opponents to step in his traps. Not willing to wait, Asta draws on Anti Magic from the Demon-Slayer Sword, partially transforming, and spins rapidly, creating a small, black vortex of Anti Magic. Several slashes fly across the battlefield and cut through Kirsch's Cherry Blossom Magic and clones and Xerx's traps, dispelling them, much to Xerx's and Kirsch's shock and anger. As the Anti Magic dissipates from Asta, Mimosa compliments him while Xerx yells at him. Asta points out that Xerx is finally speaking genuinely, and suggests that they work together. Xerx confronts Asta about dispelling all of his traps, which Asta responds by telling Xerx to come up with a plan for them. Xerx tells Asta to just defeat the enemy team himself, but Asta replies that he has to recoup before using that technique again. Asta also says that he wants to fight as a team and then explains why they are all taking this exam. Xerx remembers when someone told him about how amazing the magic knights are, and tells Asta that he will not have a friendly match with royalty but he will make use of Asta for his own objectives. Asta says that he is fine with that, as long as they get to fight as a team. Xerx then explains why magic and abilities that he is capable of using, and what he is able to do right now. At Team C's location, Kirsch comments about how his magic was sullied by Asta which Magna says that he knew that would happen. Magna says that he knew that Asta was practicing for the exam and that they should underestimate commoners since he is one too. Kirsch is shocked by this and says that he will not be tainted. Kirsch then heads out to face Team B allow, while telling Sol and Magna to guard the crystal. While heading towards Team B, Kirsch thinks about how commoners are all filthy because of their low magic power and how he will never stand on the same stage as them. Kirsch notices where both Xerx and Mimosa are but wonders where Asta is since he can't sense him. Asta suddenly appears before Kirsch, which Kirsch uses Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms to attack Asta with. Asta tries to defend against the spell but Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms manages to slip past his defenses. Asta quickly escapes to a cave, but Kirsch notices that is a trap since he sense magic on the ground. Kirsch uses Clones of the Beautiful Me to set off the traps and heads into the cave. Kirsch prepares to attack Asta but suddenly falls into a pitfall trap. As Kirsch is confused about what had happened, Xerx explains how Kirsch fell into a non magic made trap. Kirsch says that he can easily fly out of the trap but notices that Asta is above his. Kirsch tells Asta to stay away and launches a spell at Asta but it is dispelled by Asta swords. Asta then crashes into Kirsch and knocks him unconscious. elsewhere Mimosa confronts Sol with her Magic Cannon Flower to blow off Sol's golem arm. Sol compliments Mimosa but then uses the blow off are to restrain Mimosa with her Dirt Clod Seal spell. Sol tells Mimosa that she is not into hurting women, so she is going to just leave Mimosa their while she heads out. While heading to another location, Sol wonders where Magna is and how fare he will be able to go. Back at the cavern, Xerx insults Kirsch for over-relying on his magic which Asta comments about how Xerx has no mercy for unconscious opponents. Asta then compliments Xerx on his plan to dig a pitfall trap, which Xerx wonders why Asta still has stamina after digging that trap. Xerx then decides to sent some more traps at the entrance because Kirsch is still powerful even through he is unconscious. Xerx also decides to bury Kirsch alive, which Asta tells Xerx that that is seriously overkill. Suddenly Magna arrives by using his Base Run Gamble spell. Magna stops before he gets to close to Asta, and says that Asta is now in his certain victory zone. Magna says that this will be his revenge for the baptism ritual and throws a fireball. Asta thinks about how he will be able to hit the ball and swings at, but the fireballs suddenly vanishes and hits the crystal. As Asta is confused, Magna explains that it was his Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball and how it works. Asta wonders what to do, when Xerx tells Asta to hold Magna off for 5 minutes which Asta agrees too. While unconscious, Kirsch remembers when he saw a child steal some food and what he told Mimosa at that time. Sol then manages to wake Kirsch up by slapping him on his face. Sol then asks able all of the gusto Kirsch had during the last match, which Kirsch just comments about Sol being a commoner. Sol explains that this is for Charlotte since she is the one that gave her hope, and then asks if Kirsch has anything worth setting aside his own selfishness to fight for. Back at the cavern, Asta is defending against Magna but thinks about how the shots are getting through. Magna thinks about how this spell works perfectly for him since he can't fight like royalty. Asta is suddenly able to block a fireball which Magna starts to throw more fireballs. As Asta and Magna both thinks about the situation they are in, when Magna thinks about how its because of Asta that he and the others have gotten stronger. Magna tells Asta that the finals will be him verses Luck and starts to throw even more fireballs. Suddenly Kirsch arrives at their location, which Asta comments about how Kirsch has recovered. Xerx manages to complete his spell and says that its finished. Kirsch says that he is going to punish Asta for dirtying his face, which Asta thinks about how he can't take on both Magna and Kirsch. As Asta wonders what to do, Xerx tells Asta to go after Kirsch. Xerx then places his magic circle on the crystal, which reflects Magna's spells back at him and defeats him even through Magna tries to counter it. Asta easily erases Kirsch cherry blossoms, which Kirsch get angry at Asta's Anti Magic erasing his beautiful magic and says that he will destroy Team B's crystal from mid-air. Kirsch is suddenly caught in one of Xerx's trap, which gives Asta a chance to knock Kirsch unconscious. Suddenly Sol appears and attacks Team B's crystal, but the golem stops before hitting the crystal. Sol notices vines on her golem, which a flashback reveals that the vines are Mimosa's spell that allows her to take control of the golem. As the golem reveals Team C's crystal that was hidden within it, Asta takes the chance to destroy the crystal. The officials announce that Team B are the winners of the match. Post-Fight After the match, Asta comments about how Xerx can work with a team after all which Xerx thinks about how he did what exactly Asta wanted and tells Asta how they would have won easily if Asta didn't destroy this traps. Xerx then tells Magna, Sol, and Kirsch exactly how they each lost the match. Mimosa then tells her brother that even though commoners can sometimes be driven to the extremes from their needs but that beauty cannot be taken away. As Kirsch tells Mimosa to not look at him, which Mimosa tells Kirsch is the most beautiful right now after he fought with all he had. Kirsch remembers Magna and Asta fight, and how it was beautiful. References Navigation